Menjadi Lebih Baik Darimu
by lunaryu
Summary: Ditulis untuk FFC Infantrum—Hari Ayah. Rikuo baru sadar kalau banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui tentang menjadi Pemimpin Dunia Siluman. Bagaimana sang kakek dan ayah melakukannya dulu? Rikuo pun mencoba mencari tahu... Yoru/Rikuo.


**Menjadi Lebih Baik Darimu**

**Fandom: **Nurarihyon no Mago

**Rating: **T/Pg-15

**Genre: **Romance/Family

**Pairing:** Yoru/Rikuo

**Prompt:** Leader (Pemimpin)

**Sinopsis:** Ditulis untuk **FFC Infantrum—Hari Ayah**. Rikuo baru sadar kalau banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui tentang menjadi seorang Pemimpin Dunia Siluman. Nah, bagaimana sang kakek dan ayah dulu dalam memimpin keluarga? Rikuo pun mencoba mencari tahu...

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon no Mago milik Shiibashi Hiroshi-sensei. Luna hanya bermain dengan karakternya.**

**Warning: **_tanda-tanda shounen ai, self-cest *lol*, oOC (mungkin), bahasa kasar (mungkin juga), fluff (kemungkinan besar), typo (pasti ada meski sudah dicek berulang kali T_T), dll…_

**A/N: **Oke~ Luna sadar sudah agak lama semenjak luna memposkan fic Indo luna yang terakhir… Nah, mumpung ini menjawab tantangan fic lagi dari Infantrum, sekalian saja luna gabung dengan menyambut ultah Nura Rihan (9 April).

**Yeah! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RIHAAAAN!**

Nah, sekarang, silakan dinikmati ficnya~ *semangat 45*

* * *

**Menjadi Lebih Baik Darimu**

* * *

"Hei, Rikuo-kun."

Suara seorang gadis mengejutkan Nura Rikuo, bocah berumur 13 tahun bermata cokelat tua dengan rambut berwarna ganda, cokelat dan hitam. Rikuo mendongak dari buku teks Bahasa Inggrisnya dan menoleh ke arah asal suara itu.

"Kana-chan?" Rikuo mengerjapkan matanya sekali saat mendapati sahabat baiknya sejak SD, Ienaga Kana, menatap Rikuo dengan tatapan penasaran. "Ada apa?" tanya pemuda bertampang lugu dan imut itu dengan heran.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin tahu," kata sang gadis cantik berambut dan beriris mata cokelat itu sambil tersenyum. "Cita-cita Rikuo itu apa, sih?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Hah?" Rikuo mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi, memasang wajah bingung. "Kok tiba-tiba bertanya begitu…?" tanyanya balik, semakin heran saja.

"Yah, aku baru ingat kalau waktu SD dulu… saat kita mendapat tugas membuat karangan tentang cita-cita, Rikuo-kun tidak masuk karena demam, kan? Aku hanya penasaran saja dengan apa yang dulu kau tulis, Rikuo-kun," kata Kana sambil memandang Rikuo dengan wajah penuh harap.

Rikuo kontan mengalihkan pandangan matanya, tiba-tiba saja teringat dengan apa yang dulu ia tulis di karangan itu. Ia benar-benar bersyukur karena dulu ia jatuh sakit dan tidak sempat membacakan karya itu di depan kelas karena… Rikuo menulis kalau dia ingin menjadi Pemimpin Parade Malam Seratus Iblis, meneruskan jejak kakek dan ayahnya.

Yah, biarpun ibu Rikuo, Nura Wakana, memperbaiki karya itu sebelum dikumpulkan, tetap saja rasanya mengerikan kalau karya aslinya sampai ketahuan.

"Rikuo-kun?" Kana memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, sepertinya heran mengapa Rikuo terus diam saja.

Uh, Rikuo harus mengelak dari pertanyaan ini. "Um… memangnya dulu, Kana-chan sendiri menulis apa?" tanyanya kemudian, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Kana dari dirinya yang menjadi obyek pembicaraan mereka.

"Eh?" Kana sedikit memerah saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. "I-… itu…," lalu gadis SMP itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rikuo, tampak malu dan ragu-ragu. "Uh… kok malah jadi aku yang ditanya? Kan, aku yang tanya duluan, Rikuo-kun!" Ia pun memprotes sambil cemberut.

_Tidak perlu sedefensif itu kan…?_—pikir Rikuo heran. Sebulir keringat terjatuh dari belakang kepalanya.

"Um, yah… aku sudah lupa. Itu kan hampir lima-enam tahun lalu, Kana-chan… kalau tidak salah waktu kita kelas 1 SD, kan?" tanya Rikuo lagi sambil menggaruk-garuk pipi kirinya yang tidak gatal, tetapi hanya karena salah tingkah saja.

"Eeh? Masa' sudah lupa?" Kana cemberut lagi. "Padahal kan, sepertinya cita-cita Rikuo-kun bakal besar dan menarik," katanya, tampak sangat menyayangkan hal tersebut.

"Kana-chan…," Rikuo tersenyum kecil melihat sobat baiknya begitu memperhatikannya.

"Yah, baiklah. Apa boleh buat kalau sudah lupa dengan cita-cita masa kecil. Nah, kalau cita-cita Rikuo-kun sekarang apa?" tanya Kana lagi beberapa saat kemudian dengan mata berbinar-binar lagi.

_Wah! Kana-chan kok jadi membara begitu?_—pikir Rikuo kaget.

"Eh? Se-… cita-cita saat ini?" tanya Rikuo dengan sedikit panik. Cita-citanya sama sekali belum berubah soalnya. Ia… khususnya Yoru, masih tetap ingin menjadi Pemimpin Tertinggi Dunia Siluman! "Um… ba-bagaimana, ya…? Kalau tiba-tiba ditanya begitu… aku jadi sedikit bingung menjawabnya," kata pemuda imut berkaca mata itu dengan ragu-ragu sembari memperbaiki posisi kaca matanya.

"Lho? Apa memang belum kepikiran?" tanya Kana dengan wajah sedikit heran.

"Yah… bukan berarti tidak ada keinginan sama sekali, tapi… mungkin aku harus meneruskan usaha keluarga, sih…," kata Rikuo pelan. Ia tak enak berbohong pada Kana tentang hal ini, tetapi ia tak ingin Kana tahu juga tentang kondisi keluarga silumannya.

_Kurasa jawaban ambigu akan sedikit bisa memuaskannya…—_spekulasi Rikuo.

Namun, sepertinya hal itu tidak membantu. "Hmm… memangnya, usaha keluarga Rikuo-kun itu apa?" tanya sang gadis kemudian, membuat lidah Rikuo jadi kelu karena ia tak punya jawaban untuk itu.

Apa Kana tidak sadar kalau Rikuo itu anak keluarga Yakuza? Meskipun Yakuza-nya itu Yakuza Siluman, Kana pernah melihat bagaimana dia pulang disambut banyak orang dan dipanggil 'Waka' di depannya.

Rikuo menghela nafas panjang dengan lemas. Memang… teman-teman Rikuo itu… kadang-kadang bukan main lambannya….

"Ah… aku juga belum tahu pasti," kata Rikuo kemudian. "Baik kakek maupun mendiang ayahku belum menjelaskan secara detail apa kerja keluarga kami, jadi… kurasa aku akan tanya kakek dulu," kata Rikuo sambil tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Oh, begitu…," Kana mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, lain kali katakan padaku jika kau sudah tahu, yah?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Tentu, Kana-chan," jawab Rikuo pasti sambil tersenyum manis di luar. Di dalamnya, Rikuo panik karena sudah berbohong dan ia bingung bagaimana menutupi kebohongan itu nantinya.

* * *

**~Yoru x Rikuo~**

* * *

"Kakek, kerjaan sang Pemimpin Dunia Siluman itu apa, sih?" tanya Rikuo kemudian setibanya dia di rumah.

Nurarihyon, sang kakek kecil berkepala aneh dan bermata emas itu menoleh ke arah cucunya dengan wajah sedikit heran, mungkin karena Rikuo tiba-tiba bertanya sesuatu yang tidak biasa begitu.

"Kau sudah pulang, ya, Rikuo?" tanya Nurarihyon balik sambil tersenyum kecil sembari mengelus-elus kepala cucunya yang lucu itu.

"Baru saja, dan hari ini aku mendapat pertanyaan yang membuatku kepikiran," kata Rikuo sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tahu aku akan meneruskan jejak kakek dan ayah, menjadi Pemimpin Parade Malam Seratus Iblis di Pusat Jepang, tapi… apa yang sesungguhnya dilakukan seorang pemimpin Parade Malam Seratus Iblis? Apa iya dia hanya memimpin barisan siluman? Tidak kan? Dulu… apa yang kakek dan ayah lakukan semasa menjabat?" tanya Rikuo gencar.

"Hmm…," sang kakek tampak sedang berpikir sambil meletakkan tangan di dagunya, sementara tangan yang lain memegang pipa rokok tersayangnya. "Kita adalah Nurarihyon… siluman yang suka menyusup ke rumah orang dan mencuri serta memakan makanan mereka, jadi… itu juga yang kita lakukan," katanya kemudian sambil meringis.

"Itu tindakan buruk yang melanggar hukum," kata Rikuo tegas. Sebulir keringat terjatuh di belakan kepalanya. "Tapi, pasti ada kerjaan lain kan? Maksudku… dari mana kita mencari uang di dunia manusia?" tanya Rikuo lagi.

"Kalau masalah uang, kau tidak usah khawatir. Di keluarga cabang Nura, banyak yang memiliki darah _Shiro Hebi_ (siluman ular putih), jadi sudah pasti mereka sangat beruntung dan sukses dalam mencari uang," Nurarihyon masih tetap meringis. "Mereka menyokong finansial keluarga kita dengan baik," lanjutnya.

"Lalu… kalau nanti aku jadi pemimpin, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Rikuo lagi dengan heran.

"Lakukan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Nurarihyon adalah siluman yang suka melakukan apa yang dia lakukan tanpa peduli akibatnya," kata sang kakek kemudian sambil mengisap pipa rokoknya.

"Jawaban yang sungguh ambigu…" gerutu Rikuo sambil beranjak dari ruangan itu untuk bertanya pada orang lain yang mungkin memiliki jawaban yang lebih pasti.

_Oh ya…, kalau ayah… bagaimana dulu ia menjadi pemimpin, ya?_

Pilihan utama Rikuo untuk menanyakan hal itu jatuh pada pelayan terdekat sang ayah ketika beliau masih hidup.

"Rihan?" tanya Kubinashi sambil mengerjapkan matanya sekali. "Bagaimana dia memimpin keluarga?" tanya sang siluman tak berleher itu balik.

"Iya. Aku ingin tahu… apa yang biasa ayah lakukan ketika ia menjadi kepala keluarga," kata Rikuo sambil memangdang sang siluman berambut pirang hitam bermata amber itu dengan penuh harap.

"Uh…," Kubinashi sedikit mengalihkan pandangan. "Apa ya… soalnya, Rihan itu suka pergi dan menghilang secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa kabar… sulit melacak keberadaannya, apalagi mengawasi kegiatannya…" katanya dengan wajah sangat salah tingkah.

"Intinya… ayah suka pergi main ya?" tanya Rikuo datar sembari memincingkan matanya, cukup kesal juga memikirkan apa saja yang bisa ayahnya lalukan saat tidak dalam pengawasan. Soalnya dia pernah dengar kalau ayahnya itu…genit dan suka main perempuan.

Kenapa ayahnya begitu, sih?

"Ah, ta-tapi, kalau ada masalah di Edo… maksudku, di Tokyo, Rihan pasti pulang dan menanganinya dengan sangat baik meskipun caranya sedikit tidak biasa," kata Kubinashi lagi, sepertinya mencoba membela martabat sang ayah di mata sang anak.

Namun, Rikuo tidak tertarik dengan itu. Yang ingin ia tahu adalah bagaimana sang ayah memimpin keluarganya sampai-sampai masa kejayaan Klan Nura terpegang oleh masa kepemimpinannya. "Ayah itu… kalau sedang di rumah, apa yang biasa dia lakukan?" tanya Rikuo lagi dengan penasaran.

"Um… Rihan selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan Wakana-sama saat di rumah, jadi… mu-mungkin lebih baik kalau Rikuo-sama bertanya pada Wakana-sama saja," kata Kubinashi menyarankan.

"Ah, itu ide bagus! Terima kasih, Kubinashi!" kata Rikuo sambil tersenyum manis pada sang siluman tanpa leher tersebut sebelum ia beranjak ke tempat ibunya.

* * *

**~Yoru x Rikuo~**

* * *

Saat Rikuo masuk ke dalam kamar, sang ibu sedang melihat-lihat foto album. "Ibu," panggil bocah berkaca mata tersebut pelan.

Wakana, wanita berambut dan bermata cokelat tua itu pun, mendongak dan menoleh ke arah sang anak. "Wah, Rikuo, ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian sambil tersenyum.

"Ibu sendiri sedang apa?" tanya Rikuo sembari berjalan mendekat sebelum kemudian duduk di samping Wakana.

"Fufufu, ibu sedang melihat-lihat album lama," kata Wakana seraya menunjukkan foto album di tangannya. Di album tersebut, terdapat banyak foto Rihan dan dirinya.

"Ah, ayah...," kata Rikuo heran saat mendapati wajah sang ayah yang tersenyum dengan cerianya.

_Wajar saja kalau banyak wanita suka padanya… dia tampan sekali!_—Rikuo malas mengakuinya, tapi di antara pada Nura, mungkin memang ayahnya yang memiliki wajah paling tampan bak super model. Kalau dipandang oleh mata dan ekspresi begitu, wanita mana yang tidak akan luluh hatinya?

"Rihan manis sekali, ya?" kata Wakana sambil tersenyum penuh antusias. Terlihat sekali kalau sang ibu masih sangat mencintainya. Ia masih seperti gadis remaja yang sedang kasmaran soalnya.

"Manis...? Kurasa seksi lebih tepat menggambarkan ayah, Ibu," kata Rikuo sembari menghela nafas pnajang lagi. "Tapi… album ini berisi foto ayah semua, ya?" tanyanya kemudian sambil membuka-buka album dan masih saja melihat ayahnya di segala penjuru. Dari yang sadar kamera sampai yang candid. Bahkan ada juga foto Rihan saat ia sedang tidur.

"Habisnya… Rihan itu fotogenik sekali, sih. Aku jadi suka mengambil gambarnya," kata Wakana sambil terkikik ringan. Rikuo tertawa salah tingkah mendengarnya. Ibunya seperti penguntit saja….

"Hei, Ibu… kalau ayah sedang di rumah dia sering bersama ibu kan? Biasanya apa yang ayah lakukan?" tanya Rikuo kemudian.

…

…

Keheningan pun tertambat di ruangan itu sampai tiba-tiba rona wajah Wakana meledak menjadi sangat merah, mengejutkan Rikuo yang hampir bisa melihat asap mengepul dari kepala sang ibu. "I-… Ibu?" tanya sang anak hati-hati.

"Eh? Eh… um… a-apa ya…?" kata Wakana terbata-bata. Kalau mungkin, wajahnya sudah hampir menyamai udang rebus saking merahnya. Ia juga mengalihkan pandangan dari Rikuo, terlihat sedikit panik.

_Apa sih?_—batin Rikuo pun berteriak galau. Memangnya apa yang dilakukan sang ayah sampai ibunya panik begitu?

"Um, yah… me-menghabiskan waktu bersama… itu…," suara sang ibu bergetar dan terdengar lebih tinggi, dan sepertinya dia tidak bisa mengatakannya karena wajahnya semakin dan semakin memerah, sampai-sampai Rikuo kira ibunya akan terbakar saking malunya.

"Baiklah, tidak usah dijawab tidak apa-apa," kata Rikuo jadi merasa kasihan melihat kondisi ibunya yang begitu. Tentu saja ia masih sangat penasaran dengan apa yang sang ayah lakukan, tetapi melihat reaksi ibunya, pasti itu sesuatu yang sangat memalukan.

Wakana menghela nafas, tampak sangat lega saat Rikuo membatalkan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku ganti saja pertanyaannya. Apa yang biasa ayah lakukan dalam memimpin keluarga, Ibu?" tanya Rikuo kemudian.

"Ah," Wakana tersenyum saat mendengarnya. "Rihan itu… meskipun sedikit urakan—,"

_Sedikit?—_batin Rikuo salah tingkah.

"-dan suka pergi dan menghilang ke suatu tempat—,"

_Memang suka main ke tempat aneh-aneh!_—batin Rikuo lagi dengan sebal.

"-tapi sebetulnya dia memeriksa keadaan kota dan wilayahnya. Dia suka membaur dengan manusia dan mencari informasi tentang hal-hal penting yang berkaitan dengan dunia siluman," kata Wakana menjelaskan. "Lalu, saat ia pulang, ia berbagi informasi itu dengan kepala keluarga siluman lain, supaya mereka bisa mempersiapkan diri kalau ada hal penting atau kejadian penting yang akan mereka hadapi. Rihan mengolah semua informasi itu dengan baik. Oleh karena itu, ia bisa mengantisipasi segala kejadian yang mungkin bisa membahayakan Nura Gumi," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ooh...," sekarang Rikuo jadi sedikit kagum dengan sang ayah. Jadi, segala tindak-tanduk dan kebiasaannya yang aneh itu untuk memperoleh informasi, ya?

Kalau tidak salah… semua perusahaan besar di dunia juga punya sistem pengelolaan informasi yang luar biasa baiknya, dan yang mendapat informasi duluan itulah yang kemungkinan akan menang bersaing di pasar. Jadi, ayahnya sudah menerapkan sistem itu, tetapi ia menggunakannya untuk mengantisipasi kejadian yang mungkin akan terjadi. Makanya Nura Gumi berjaya di masanya.

"Begitu rupanya…" bisik Rikuo paham. Jadi pemimpin itu… harus bisa mengantisipasi segala situasi dan kondisi. Informasi adalah senjata yang sangat berharga. Dengan karakteristik Nurarihyon yang bisa menghilang dari radar manusia dan siluman lain, mencuri dan mendengarkan informasi tampa diketahui orang lain adalah hal yang sangat cocok.

"Ibu, terima kasih ya," kata Rikuo dengan ceria sambil tersenyum. "Jadi ayah suka bercerita tentang apa yang ia lakukan sebelum tidur, ya?" tanyanya lagi dan Wakana kontan memerag lagi.

"Rikuo…," sang ibu melihat anaknya yang meringis itu dengan wajah salah tingkah.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga sudah memutuskan," kata Rikuo sembari mengangguk yakin.

"Hmm?" Wakana memiringkan kepala dengan heran.

* * *

**~Yoru x Rikuo~**

* * *

"_Jadi informan, ya…?"_ kata Yoru sambil meletakkan tangan di dagunya, seperti yang dilakukan kakek mereka tadi.

"Yup. Bukan hal buruk, kan? Itu bisa jadi cerita yang bagus untuk menutupi segala hal mengenai siluman dan apa pekerjaan keluarga," kata Rikuo sambil tersenyum ceria.

"_Kenapa tidak bilang saja kalau kita ini keluarga Yakuza? Lagipula, Yakuza kan, memang sungguh ada di dunia manusia, Rikuo,"_ kata Yoru sembari mendengus, tampak kalau dia merasa hal ini merepotkan.

"Tidak mau, ah. Habisnya… Yakuza kan, seram. Aku tak mau teman-teman takut padaku," kata Rikuo sambil cemberut.

Yoru terkekeh pelan. _"Wajahmu jadi manis sekali kalau sedang begitu,"_ godanya dan pipi Rikuo jadi sedikit berwarna pink.

"Berisik, ah! Jangan menggodaku begitu, Yoru!" protes Rikuo sambil mendengus kesal dan malu.

Yoru tertawa melihat ekspresi Rikuo yang tak ternilai itu. Sepertinya dia sangat senang menggoda sisi manusianya yang terkenal sangat imut dan baik. Ia hobi membuat Rikuo salah tingkah karena dia sangatlah lucu.

"_Jadi… kita mendengar sesuatu yang hebat soal ayah, ya… hari ini,"_ kata Yoru kemudian memadang langit malam dari bawah pohon dengan wajah sedikit senang.

"Yah, jarang-jarang kita mendengar soal ayah. Ternyata dia memang pantas menjadi pemimpin yang membawa Klan Nura ke masa kejayaan," kata Rikuo sambil tersenyum bahagia. "Tapi… aku berharap kalau dia tidak segenit kata orang sih…" lanjut Rikup dengan salah tingkah juga.

"_Fufufu, wajah ibu yang sangat malu tadi juga begitu menarik, wajar saja kalau ayah jatuh cinta padanya,"_ kata Yoru kemudian, terkekeh lagi.

"Ha? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Rikuo dengan wajah heran.

Yoru melirik ke arah Rikuo sambil menyeringai. _"Duh, kau ini memang terlalu lugu, Rikuo_,_"_ katanya sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sisi manusianya.

Rikuo mengerjapkan mata sekali saat mendapati mata beriris ruby itu begitu dekat dengannya. Ia hanya bisa melebarkan mata berwarna madu gelapnya saat sang siluman mengecup pinggir bibirnya. "Yoru…?"

"_Sepertinya sisi ayah yang itu menurun padaku," _kata siluman berambut perak-hitam itu sembari tersenyum. _"Ayah pasti… suka melakukan hal-hal mesum pada Ibu,"_ lanjutnya menyeringai lagi.

"Eh…?" Rikuo melebarkan matanya lagi sebelum "EEEEEEEEEEEEH!" ia sadar kenapa ibunya bisa sampai segitu malunya dengan pertanyaan lugunya tadi.

Sungguh… sang ayah memang memiliki kualitas tinggi sebagai pemimpin, tetapi seharusnya dia bisa mengendalikan diri dengan lebih baik kalau sedang berada bersama orang yang dicintainya.

"_Nah, Rikuo… kau ingin bermain apa hari ini?" _tanya Yoru sambil meringis.

"Jangan mendekat! Dasar Siluman mesum! Aku mau tidur!" kata Rikuo galak sambil beranjak dari dunia alam bawah sadar itu untuk beristirahat. Apalagi, kali ini adalah giliran Yoru untuk tampil ke permukaan.

"_Ah, Rikuo… kau sungguh tak asyik,"_ kata Yoru dengan sedikit merajuk.

"Berisik. Besok aku harus sekolah, jadi aku harus tidur," kata Rikuo cuek.

Yah, tapi menyenangkan juga bisa melewatkan hari sambil mencoba-coba membayangkan kehidupan sang ayah.

Malam itu, Rikuo bermimpi. Ah… mungkin itu bukan hanya sekedar mimpi. Mungkin itu adalah ingatan semasa dia masih kecil. Di sana, ia melihat sang ayah, tersenyum bahagia sambil menggendongnya.

"_Rikuo adalah harta ayah yang sangat berharga…"_

Ia mendengar bisikan sang ayah dan melihatnya mengecup dahi Rikuo kecil dengan penuh sayang.

Benar juga… sang ayah… Rihan… pasti memimpin keluarganya dengan penuh kasih sayang juga. Karena itulah ia begitu dicintai oleh keluarganya… begitu dihormati dan dipandang tinggi.

Rikuo juga… suatu saat… akan menjadi orang hebat sepertinya. Suatu hari… tidak, dia pasti akan menjadi sesuatu yang lebih hebat dari sang ayah.

Suatu hari nanti… pasti.

**~FIN~**

* * *

**A/N: **YAY! Selamat ulang tahun, Rihaaaan! XD Dan dengan ini, selesai sudah fic yang luna pos untuk tantangan Hari Ayah. Semoga fic ini bisa dinikmati dengan baik *grins*. Nah, sekarang giliran para pembaca. Mohon beri kritik dan saran yang membangun, supaya luna bisa menulis dengan lebih baik lagi!


End file.
